Wands and Things
by BandGeekette XD
Summary: Same Story just Revised. Konaha is called to hogwarts to play a part in what changes the history of hogwarts forever. and some other stuff SakuShika
1. Meeting Dumbledore

**Okee here's my Harry potter/naruto crossover that I've been wanting to do for a long time and I hope yall like it=)**

**Bandgeekette: Here Itachi-chan you can do the disclaimer=)**

**Itachi:*sighs & death glares* Band-chan does not own Harry potter or naruto...Hn-.-**

**Bandgeekette: *pats Itachi on the head* good boy! now eat the cookie!**

**Itachi:*Glares* No!**

**Bandgeekette: Eat It!! *shoves in his throat***

**Itachi:*mmmhmhmhmm* Gasp! Help! *mhmhmmmh***

**Bandgeekette: muhahahah..^.^**

There was a complete stillness in the room as the 3 Anbu members waited to see the fate of their unwise teammate. _"Say that one more time?" _came the too sweet reply from the busty Hokage. One of the blonde Anbu shifted nervously and scratched the back of his head. _"You heard me Baa-chan! Give us a freaking challenging mission this time!"_ The other masked members huffed, one growled slightly; all they wanted to do was go in, get the mission, and get going. But noooo, that knuckle head had to start up the most easily irritated woman in all of Konaha!

That did it and the Hokage went off screaming, "_What the hell do you mean a freaking harder mission naruto!" as she_ slammed her fist into the desk (Poor desk =)) _"Until you give me those mission reports from the last mission you aren't getting any better missions! And don't tell me you haven't had any time! Panther, Steer, and Fang have already given their highly detailed reports and I expect you to do the same!" _Naruto turned around to face his " favorite konoichi" _"Ne Sakura-chan! You said you would do those for me!"_ the kitsune whined while trying to plead with his eyes at the unmerciful wrath that was the Hokage's specialty, and was rewarded with a hit on the back of the head from his pink haired friend. She narrowed her eyes at his form _"Baka! You just asked me at Ino's flower shop and walked off and didn't give me time to answer!" _The blonde rubbed his head were a large bump was sure to form and looked at Sakura _"Mah! You don't have to hit so hard!" He said as the rest of the room smirk at his antics._

Then one of the masked men finally had enough of the chit chat and came forward " _Tsunade-sama can we just get our mission briefing and go or do we have to listen to this troublesome person go one?"_ His Deer shaped masked only slightly marred the annoyed tone in his voice, and both blondes looked over at him. Tsunade looked at him graciously "Y_es thank you Steer, your client will be here to-"_

The room suddenly was soon transformed into a whirlwind that lifted papers everywhere. "_What the hell_?" asked the man with the wolf shaped mask who was holding on to his furry best friend, and the dog, after catching the unfamiliar scent of lemon, growled at the new presence in the room. Kiba crouched down and slowly stroked Akamaru's fur, which only slightly calmed the overgrown pup. Then He glanced questioningly over at his teammates who were although completely confused, were staring down the intruder with tense eyes not wanting to give him the first chance to move.

The intruder was a tall man, who in Naruto's looked just about ready to kick the bucket, with a seriously long silvery grayish beard. Tsunade was the first to recover and smiled over at the man in the center of the clutter "Ah Albus-san, impeccable timing just as ever since I was just talking about you to your ninjas. "She gave a irritated glare at the shinobi to calm down and cut the glaring. She then turned her attention to her guest "Please, take a seat." Tsunade motioned to a chair that was knocked over during his marvelous entrance. "Thank you Miss Hokage, please forgive me if my placement of words is not the best. I am only testing out the spell on which I shall put on your ninjas." The wizard bent over in a slight bow, and then righted the chair. Reaching into his dark green robes, he pulled out a long stick, which he waved, and out of nowhere a bottle of Brandy appeared and settled on her table. Tsunade smiled at the man and took the bottle.

They waited until Tsunade poured a cup of the conjured liquid, much to Sakura and Shizune's severe disdain." Dumbledore-san I have assembled your team as requested. I would like to introduce you Anbu operatives: Captain Steer-Leader, Slug-Medic, Fang-Scout, and Fox-Scout." Each of the mentioned ninjas bowed or in the last one shouted 'Dattebayo!' which earned the blonde to get punched in the shoulder by the pink haired girl. Both Dumbledore thought were a little queer, especially the odd coloring of the hair and the loudness of the blonde but he waved this of as a natural occurrence. He looked at the silent lead of the group and saw the intelligence lying behind the "Steer's" eyes, the teen also took the chance to get a good look at their aged client noting the odd sparkle in his clear blue eyes and the decaying of his left hand. Although only in a minor state of decay, Sakura could tell the cause was some kind of severe poison and itched to do some research on it.

"I've taken it upon my self to develop a spell in order to give you the ability to speak our language and at the same time keep yours. This should enable you to get to know your target better." Said Dumbledore after his scrutinizing of the team. "Three of you will be travel to a house called the Burrow and wait until I arrive with Harry Potter, the boy you will be protecting, and one of your own." He looked over at Tsunade waiting for her to give the rest of the required information.

"Thank you Albus-san, Slug!" The pink haired girl napped to attention. "Hai Shishou!" "You will travel with Albus-san to pick up your charge, here is his file," she handed the girl the file and also passed extra copies to Sakura's teammates " Please look over these and burn after reading they contain the mission objectives and things you will need. Now if Albus-san will place the charm," she looked over at the wizened wizard and watched as after muttering a small incantation the four shinobi were covered in a almost fuchsia light. "Okay lets hear you speak." The shinobi all said their name in English and said hello to the wizard and then in Japanese told the Hokage that the spell worked marvelously. Tsunade grinned and barked "Okay! Are there no questions?" she looked over at the blonde prankster who at her glance shook his head "No Hokage-Baa-chan!" The busty blonde smiled after glaring at Naruto "Good then! Dismissed!" and the men, after snapping to attention and saluting, left in a puff of gray smoke

"Sakura you and Albus-san will leave tonight." Sakura looked at her adopted mother "How will we be traveling?" The girls lips tweaked at the corners "No offence to you Dumbledore-san but I doubt we will be traveling our way." Dumbledore looked at the small teen and in turn she looked up to see him smiling at her "My dear Slug we are going to use a portkey (strange how useful they are)." Sakura cocked her head at him in a gesture of 'I have no earthly clue, but go on'. The wizard chuckled "It is close to your definition of teleporting but for longer distances, it might take a while to get use to so just try to get of at the right time." Sakura looked nervously over at her mentor and after getting a reassuring smile touched the indicated ratty shoe held by Dumbledore.

**So so! How did yall like it hm? Okay then you know what to do! Press the little green button and review review review!!**


	2. Meeting the Dursleys

** To all the people that reviewed this story thank you so much! You reviews made me so happy and energized to finish the second chapie! Muchas Gracias mis amigos!**

* * *

Sakura new for once that never again would she never, ever again travel by "Portkey". The sickness that was in the pit of her stomach wouldn't go down and her head was spinning, but all of this of course she couldn't show their client, who had started walking without her. After all she was Anbu and Anbu were fearless and did not get motion sickness.

She wondered along with the wizard looking curiously at the monotone houses and shrubbery. An odd sign stuck out to her, 'Privet drive' she paused in her inspection of the houses and wondered what it meant.

'**I don't know why don't you ask wizzy man up there?'**

'Aw what the hell? I thought I got rid of you three years ago!'

** 'The thing we got doesn't go away with time babe!'**

' Mah, just go some where else okay?'

** 'Haha no. I'm here to stay baby!'**

'Kay well just stay quiet for a while okay?

** 'Will do!'**

Shaking her head Sakura plucked up the courage and asked the man where they were.

The man looked down at her with eyes that could look through her impure soul. "This my dear girl is number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging. We are here to pick up Harry." And stopped in front of an impeccably gardened house with bleached white siding, too clean for Sakura's taste. Now that she thought about it, everything seemed a bit odd, especially the time.

"Um Dumbledore-san, isn't it a tad bit late?"

The man was fiddling with something in his pocket and looked up at her when he found a small shiny object. "Yes but we're expected, please make sure there is no one listening in and then please let yourself in." He then started clicking the object. Sakura looked closer at the thing and then realized that it looked a bit like the lighter that Shikamaru's sensei, Asuma, had. Seven little balls of light flowed around her and into the lighter that he had in his hand, she cocked her head in curiosity.

"Putter-outer." He said nonchalantly and seeing as the surrounding area was properly guarded from peeping neighbors he knocked confidently on the oak door. The Konoichi seeing as she was dismissed left the man shrouded in darkness and went to secure the perimeter. Dumbledore knocked confidently twice on the oak door. He smiled thinking that this was a great idea; though unfortunately for him he didn't factor a little blonde knucklehead into the equation.

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

In the dark room a boy was snoring loudly. He had been waiting anxiously for the key to his salvation only to have sleep world impede his vigil. His head that had been resting on his hands was making a slow trail down the chilly window, then as if shocked he bolted from his dreams of flying and promptly fell out of his chair.

Rubbing his eyes he stared through the darkness of his horribly messy room and toward the alarm clock that was kept haphazardly on the overstuffed dresser. It glowed 11:59, Harry glanced out the window, searching eagerly for the man that would rescue him from his living nightmare and bring him to his second family, and Hermione of course.

At 12:00 he saw two figures stand on his doorstep, small orbs of light illuminated a small pink haired girl on his front steps and then into the silver object that his favorite professor was holding, afterward the two exchanged a brief word and the girl disappeared into darkness. Dumbledore knocked on

Harry leapt into action throwing socks, shoes, undies, and anything else that was essential to his wardrobe and stuffed them all in his overflowing suitcase.

He heard his uncle thunder through the house; at this Harry paused and winced, squeezing his brass telescope to hard.

There was only one missing crucial point in his happiness for leaving the Durlsleys; telling the Dursleys. Harry merely sent back a hastily scribbled 'yes' and did not think to inform his horrid family. He started feeling panicky and bubbly, he climbed over his trunk and threw open his bedroom door to hear a deep low voice say, "Good evening, you must be Mr. Dursley. I daresay Harry has told of my arrival?"

Harry bounded down the stairs and scooted out of reach from his plum colored uncle. He could almost see the man puffing up in anger.

"I can see by your face that Harry did not tell you of my arrival," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "However I have some business to attend to and it is not wise to linger on doorsteps in these troubled times."

He stepped smartly over the threshold and closed the door behind him.

Dumbledore exchanged a few pleasantries to Harry's uncle and him to which the first only gave him glares and a rapidly pulsing vein at his temple.

The kitchen door swept open. "This must be Petunia." Dumbledore smiled toward the frozen woman "Albus Dumbledor madam, we have corresponded."

Then a large fat face peeped slowly around the living room door. "And this would be Dudley?" The boy only gaped at the robe-clad man in awe. With a smile Dumbledore waited a moment or two.

** "**Shall we assume you invited me into your impeccable living room?"

The Dursleys scrambled out of the way of the wizard and into the fire warmed living room with Harry trailing behind the man.

"Aren't – aren't we leaving sir?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Yes, indeed we are but were waiting for someone so that we can get to a few matters that we need to discuss." He said and turned to look at the living room door, "She should be here in a few minutes."

Harry looked curiously over a the door looking for the 'she' that he referred to.

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

In the darkness the 'she' paused and looked around at the surrounding area. The perimeter had been easy enough to secure and set up. Sakura got up from her crouching position, much like her favorite Anbu tactician, and turned her head to each side, both times rewarded with a satisfying crack. 'That felt better' she thought happily.

Next she brought her hands together to form a few hand signs to perform a silencing jutsu and walked slowly over to the house.

She didn't bother to knock figuring that Dumbledore-san would have already told them of her presence and proceeded to where she could sense the old wizard's magic. The difference between chakra and magic was a curious thing. Both could be easily traced though she doubted a wizard could hide their abilities as well as one of their own.

She walked through the dimly lit kitchen and could see the same cleanliness that reflected through the whole house. She mused on the thought that who ever cleaned this house could never tackle the messy pit that was Naruto's apartment. She giggled at the thought of naruto coming home to realize that the house was safe for normal people to live in, though Naruto was nothing close to normal. She came to a closed door that behind it held her clients energy and opened the door slowly so as not to surprise them.

Inside to her left there were two large bodies and one skinny one which she took to be her charge's family and to her right she saw her client and her assumed charge. Turning to first to her left and the to her right she bowed and said in a low voice to Dumbledore "Everything is secure Dumbledore-san."

Needless to say the members of the house were a little shocked, this was the girl the man was waiting on? Who was she and was her hair naturally pink?

Dumbledore smiled toward the girl said his thanks and waved his hand for her to make herself comfortable. He turned to Harry "This is Miss Panther, she will be one of the guards that I have asked to come protect our school, she and her comrades will be keeping special attention on you and your friends this year also."

Harry nodded; he was a bit miffed that Dumbledore didn't trust him enough to take care of him self but couldn't stop him self from staring at the girl at the door. She was short no doubt about it and her hair was weird but the clothes she was wearing were so eye-catching and sexy, he had to look.

Panther, as Dumbledore had called her was wearing her standard Anbu gear, Her tan medic skirt and the red headband around her neck were the only things that stood out from all the silver and black. She moved forward at Dumbledore's urging and with a gracefulness that was not of this world and leaned beside the fireplace with one foot on the wall and her arms crossed across her stomach. She did this all with such a animalistic grace and poise that the members of the living room figured that was why she got the mask depicting a wild cat.

Dumbledore called the attention of the room to him again and started speaking about Harry's protection. Sakura listened closely but soon found herself wondering about the other members of her team. She doubted that Kiba and Akamaru would like that horrid trip here; Shikamaru would probably find the trip 'troublesome' and Naruto might complain about how there might not be any ramen here in England. She would have loved to keep imagining what her boys were doing but at that moment the two wizards were getting ready to leave.

"Harry-san where is your luggage?"

Harry gulped, "It's in my bedroom, but I don't think you'll be able to-"

But he wasn't able to finish his sentence because the girl was gone and back in a flash with his luggage. "Did you want that owl to?" She questioned and Harry nodded dumbly and soon saw his owl perched on top of the luggage next to it the girl stood.

"Anything else?" he heard the smirk in her voice and was put once again in awe, this girl was strong!

Dumbledore stood smiling by the door looking between the two teens, she was surely amusing and the boy was defiantly going to be smitten.

"And now Harry, " he looked at the girl. "Panther let us step out into the night to pursue that flighty temptress, adventure." Little did he know how true those words would be.

* * *

** Once again to everyone that reviewed, thank you!! Also there will be shikasaku because they're both awesome 3. To the anonymous reviewer thanks for the help but you sounded like my lit. teacher which was awesome=)**

** So yall know what to do, so click the green button, Cause we all know everyone needs comments. (^.^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Its me again! I'm so terribly sorry for the long wait, I've had trouble finding my muse=) but I've found it and I'm sooooo happy=) so here is the 3****rd**** chapie and I hope ya enjoy it^.^**

**My Sadness: I do not and will not ever own naruto, but if I did some how just some how, I would have a crossover with Harry potter! TOTALLY**

* * *

Shikamaru looked out the window that gave a perfect view of the street below. He was worried and he knew he wasn't hiding it well but, him not being the one to lie to himself, he missed the medic. The team had been stationed at the dingy pub called "The Leaky Cauldron" to wait for the client, charge, and Sakura to arrive at and from there go toward "The Burrow" and meet the Weasleys which to him sounded like the Uchiha's older brother's name.

And if there was one thing in the world that he hated more in the world than fan girls it was the oldest Uchiha. The troublesome man was the only one to see through his strategies at the shogi board and they had yet to win against each other.

He shook his head and crossed his arms 'How troublesome, when is that woman going to get here?' he glared at the people below he couldn't help it. The woman just made him feel; well as Ino would put it, whole. He thought it sounded weird in his head but it fit in a odd sort of way.

The shogi expert stood straight and sighed, he needed a smoke and that woman wasn't helping it. He nodded to the dog lover and ducked out the door way and walked down the stairs into the smoking section of the pub.

* * *

Kiba looked over at his solitude captain who obviously had something on his genius mind, 'Jeez the dude needs to chill'. Both he and naruto knew of the "hidden" relationship between Shikamaru and Sakura and he thought they both needed to stop the crap and come out with it, it was annoying and hurtful. Didn't they trust them?

He rolled over the bed lazily to look at his best friend who was chasing cats in his dreams, but after a small smile a frown hovered across his lips 'after all the four had been together in Anbu for the past 3 years and what hell the first had been.' He shook his head attempting to get the images of seduction training out of his head, he never ever wanted Anko as a sensei again. Copying his friend lying on the floor, Kiba relaxed and tried to catch some "cats".

Crash!

Apparently Karma didn't love him today and he then heard a yelp and curse.

Well damn.

Naruto came careening around the corner to the bedroom tossing a pink thing in his hands.

What the hell?

* * *

" I just know we had to have packed it! I just know it!"

The blonde kyuubi container searched frantically for the prized cup 'o' noodles he knew he had sneaked in the bag holding sakura's "supplies". But before he could reach his goal he, for some reason unknown to him, bought his hand up and saw something pink and silky wrapped around his wrist.

He poked his face toward the mysterious thing and gasped.

Oh Kami, Sakura was going to murder him.

Cursing all the way, he jumped up and ran toward the bedroom to hide under the bed and hide the evidence that he was looking through Sakura's private "supplies" and didn't count on a sleeping Inazuka and their dog to be in the way.

Which he fell over and yelled at Kiba for being in the way.

To which Kiba retorted and Akamaru growled at.

And to which Sakura, Shikamaru, and their clients opened the door to.

* * *

"_Do you all have a death wish? You idiots!" _

Sakura was still yelling at the two after Dumbledore had left and Harry had retreated to his appointed room.

The boy looked thoroughly scared after the underwear had slipped from the blondes flailing wrist and on to his face, and then had the thing ripped off by a steaming Sakura.

She glared at the Nins one last time and then smiled "I love you guys."

They both looked up at the sudden mood change. She was used to their doings by now and quickly got over things now a days. Kiba cocked a smile _"Hey Pinky, aren't you going to reprimand know it-all-over there for smoking?"_

The know-it-all glared daggers a Kiba before gulping and turning toward the medic. He knew she didn't like smoking, though she knew the reason behind it, but couldn't help himself from saying something he shouldn't have that brought that calmed down wrath apon him. "_Jeez it was because you took so long, you annoying woman."_ And he smiled, walked over to hug the woman he longed for. She quickly wrapped her arms around Shikamaru.

"_Come on give it back."_ He frowned at Sakura's childishness.

"_Nope!"_ she smirked _" This is your punishment Shika-kun"_

"_Troublesome woman" _

_"What was that Nara?!"_

The blonde and brunette sighed and settled down to watch the lovers quarrel.

**

* * *

**

Okay! Cut! That chapie didn't really have much on it but I had to write it! It was some fluff for shikasaku lovers=)

**Yall know what to do review review review!!=) **

**P.S. Amber I got a chapie done happy?**


End file.
